Broken Mind
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: Alfred had no memory of his parent's death. He can't understand any of it. Recently he had been seeing weird things and hearing voices in his head. Could the need to find out the truth drive him truly insane?  WARNING: MINDFUCKERY, GORE, AND CONFUSION!


**AN: Here I am again trying to make a creepy and psychological story with the use of Hetalia characters (which I might as well say I do not own). Believe me this is a bit of a mind fucker but if you pay close attention the ending will be quite amusing. **

"_Calm down Alfred. Calm down. Everything will be alright."_

The youth's body felt weak. "What is going on? Why can't I see anything? "Where am I? Is this a dream? Why can't a remember? Hello?" so many questions needing to be asked.

"_Poor kid."_

"Who is this man?" Alfred asked himself.

"_The kid hasn't even regained any of his memories. It's a shame he is like this."_

"What does he mean? Where is the voice even coming from. Hello? Hello? Someone please answer me! It's dark in here and cold!"

Alfred gasped for air and opened he eyes. He found himself in a cushioned room with no windows. A straightjacket was holding back his arms and a hospital gown was the only thing he was wearing.

A man was standing at the door that lead outside of the cushioned room. "Ah. Alfred you woken from your sleep it seems. Sorry about having to do that but it was necessary."

"Wait what are you talking about? Where am I? Why am I like this? Who are you?" Alfred asked.

The man simply smiled and said "your doctor Mr. Alfred F Jones. You are terribly ill at the moment."

"I-Illness?" Alfred asked confused.

"Yes illness. Come. I will show you what I mean. You obviously don't remember anything do you?" the doctor said gesturing for Alfred to stand in which he did.

As Alfred stood up right he felt something in the back of his mind calling to him.

"_Don't go to him. He kill them… He killed them all!"_

A sudden fragment of memory came back to Alfred ringing in his mind like a loud gong.

_Blood had stained the walls of the living room that Alfred and his family had often stayed in. A knife was at the bottom of bloody feet before bodies and a fire._

_A young Alfred had came into a scene of horror as he saw his family literally in pieces. A shady figure was seen going out of the window as he knocked over the lantern catching the room on fire._

Alfred looked up at the doctor he was now in front of and turned his head to him.

"_Kill him! Kill him now before he kills you!"_

Suddenly Alfred started to scream and panic but the restraints kept his body still as he fell to the floor.

"Ahhh! S-Stop it! Blood! Blood! It's everywhere! It's all over me!" Alfred cried.

The room was caked in blood not red but instead black. He looked back up to the doctor in fright to see that the older man's face was now that of a mosquito. The long mouth of the mosquito was placed against the face of the younger and started to tear into the youth's skin.

Alfred wormed away and struggled. "Get away from me! Get away!".

The mosquito hybrid tried to hold him down as he took out a snake from his pocket dripping in venom.

The hybrid called for another in some sort of language Alfred could not understand as the snake had bit into him.

Alfred started to pant as the venom spread through his body and his eyes started to close. He had passed into a deep sleep.

"_Perhaps he is not ready yet…"_

* * *

><p><em>The youth found himself in the room in which his family was killed but no bodies where on the ground. Sited across from another in front of the fireplace. The chair he was in was hard. <em>

"_Mattie?" Alfred said recognizing the figure as his twin brother. _

"_Alfred you need to help me. I am stuck here. I can't let myself go free. He killed me. He murdered our family. You need to help me please" Mathew begged._

"_I can't remember anything. What do they mean they killed you?" Alfred stood up. _

"_He killed me and our mother and father. He destroyed our family and got away with it. Kill him Al. You must kill him" the twin continued to beg._

"_Y-Your… Our… Mom and Dad… their…"_

"_That's right. They died. Even I did. Avenge me brother! Please avenge me!" Mathew walked over to Alfred handing him a large knife. "You're the only one who can. Kill them all. Everyone is against you. They all want to see you dead. Remember that?"_

_A flashback to Alfred's own past caused pain in his head. _

"_They tried to kill you brother. They wanted the money. He wanted the money and your death". _

_Alfred saw the shredded and cut up body of his dear brother looked to him with tears in his eyes. _

"_Please don't let him hurt me again. I don't want to die like this". _

_A blade was lodged into Mathew's chest which Alfred pulled out. Blood had spouted everywhere as the twin screamed. _

"_It hurts! It hurts!" Mathew started to choke on his own blood boiling in his mouth. Alfred screamed in terror as he found himself covered in the warm blood of his brother. _

_The memory had ended and Alfred had tears in his eyes with his head down looking at the knife. It appeared to be the very same knife he had pulled from his brother's body. _

_When Alfred had looked up at his twin he saw that the boy was no longer healthy and fine but instead covered in burns. He gave off the smell of a rotting corps as he smiled. _

"_Don't forget. Kill them all. I'll help you find them. They will pay"_

* * *

><p>"Hey… Come on Alfred wake up!" a British voice called as blue eyes had began to open.<p>

"Mh?" Alfred groaned. He saw that the person who had woken him had emerald eyes and unforgettable large eyebrows. His hair was a sandy blond as well. He too was dressed in a medical gown. "Oh Arthur it's you… I had the weirdest dream… the doctor turned into this mosquito thing and…"

Arthur sighed. "We all know about it. We all saw you freaking out not too long ago. If you keep that kind of stuff up they are going to have to so surgery on you just like they did to Ivan you know."

"B-But I'm not crazy like you guys are! Ivan was just in his own little world and it serves him right! I don't even know why I'm here!" Alfred said back.

"Your just as mad as anyone here. You should know that one by now!" Arthur said back.

"_See that? He is against you too! He is going to get in your way. If you don't do something about it he will go crazy!"_

Alfred bit his lip. He couldn't even remember why anyone was there anymore.

When his family was killed he woke up in the mental hospital and was never told why. He couldn't remember anything about what had happened that night but he knew that his family was killed.

"Alfred? Is everything alright?" Arthur asked. "You have been acting strange lately".

"What? No no no! Everything is…" Alfred trailed off once he noticed Arthur was covered in blood and his eyes ripped out.

In a watery voice Arthur asked "everything is what?".

Alfred back up at the sight and ran out of the room. This can't be happening! This can't be happening! What is going on?

As the youth rushed down the hall way and back to his own room he could see the walls and floor blood spattered with organs littering the floor. As the people passed by him he saw the very same mosquitoes from before looking at him. Besides them the others could be made out to look mangled and torn up in more than one way.

"_It's not safe here. They will find you and they will kill you Alfred"_

Alfred reached the courtyard and looked around in shock.

The green grass was now dried up and red veins ran up and down the tall fence that kept the patients from getting out. People hung by their necks on ropes with no visible object that they could be attached to. The bodied swung back and forth as a large mouth appeared from the ground and pulled them in with it's tongue and swallowed. It reeked of puss and urine.

"_See what is happening? You are the only one that can stop it. The only one"_

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned still in shock and worry to see Arthur behind him with a worried expression. Everything had gone back to normal once Alfred took a look back to the cort yard.

A cold sweat ran down the sunny blond's face. "H-Huh? Did you just… Did you just see all that?" Alfred asked gripping Arthur's shoulders.

"I… what are you talking about?" Arthur asked confused.

"The blood! That spell! Those people! Everything!" Alfred frantically said.

"I think you might need to check in with the doctor early this time. You have been taking your medication right?" Arthur said.

"This isn't about medications or doctors! This is about what the hell happened! You looked like death yourself!" Alfred explained.

Arthur didn't say anything but instead sighed. "Come on lets just go back to the room before someone notices this time".

Alfred was pulled along by the sandy blond but showed more restraint than the Brit would have liked. "B-But…".

"Just shut up for once. Just do as the doctor says and stop thinking!" Arthur snapped making Alfred go silent.

* * *

><p>"So you have been having these strange day dreams again?" a older man with a medical record that appeared to be Alfred's.<p>

"I… yes… but they are not day dreams! I swear! I have been taking my medication and everything!" Alfred quickly said.

"Hmmm I'm not sure about you anymore. According to your medical records you only developed these strange thoughts after the incident. It was shown that your mother and brother have had these kinds of cases but there is nothing about you. Perhaps it is just stress" the doctor said.

"I-It's nothing like that! I barely remember anything about the whole incident! Can you tell me what happened? Please! I can't remember anything anymore!" Alfred said with his hands to his head.

"Alfred listen to me…" the doctor said as Alfred raised his head to look at him. "Move on with your life. That event is obviously holding you back from your true nature. You need to let it go and forget".

"_He is against you. Kill him now Alfred! Kill him!"_

"But… I can't just forget about something like that." Alfred answered.

"Then it seems like you will be here for the rest of your life. At least try a little bit" the doctor said writing something on Alfred's report. "For now I am going to bump up your prescription to 200. Make sure you take them."

Without a second thought Alfred had rose and left the room thinking about what the doctor had said.

"_He wants to see you suffer like this you know. He loves to see you like this. Never forget! Forgetting is for the weak and you know it!"_

* * *

><p>Alfred sat next to Arthur as usual as he began to eat the soup that was served for supper that day.<p>

"So what did he say?" Arthur asked.

"He thinks I should just forget about everything and move on. The moron doesn't even understand how it feels. And he knows exactly what happened I bet. And he is not telling me one word" Alfred said in anger before taking a mouthful of the soup.

"Well maybe he is right for once. If you stopped battling with him so much you might actually get better. He is helping me at least!" Arthur said.

"Yeah whatever" Alfred said as he continued his soup.

"And what are you mecs fou two talking about?" another patient came by with a heavy French accent. His eyes where a dark blue and he had wavy blond hair that touched his shoulders as well as a few whiskers on his chin.

"Francis! Get out and go away you rapist!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh? I can't simply sit with the two of you? My aren't you rude" Francis said with a smirk.

"Whatever! Fine! Sit if you want but if you so dare touch me again I'm going to kill you" Arthur threatened.

Francis did not take the threat harshly and instead smiled to himself. "Do not worry. I honestly just want to talk about this whole thing with the doctors. Did you hear that they say that a new line of medication is coming in? The government apparently does not like us so much. Maybe they all want us dead".

"You're a idiot! Why would they want us dead? Your thinking again and you should stop because frankly you are bad at it" Arthur said coldly.

"_The end draws near for all of us Alfred. You are wasting time"_

"Don't say stupid shit like that! I'm not going to die until I figure out just what happened with my family" Alfred said to Francis angered.

"And do you honestly believe that you will ever be able to have them tell you the truth? You are the real idiot here. Maybe that is why you are here after all. You are too stupid for anyone to handle" Francis mocked.

Alfred growled.

This made Francis smirk even more. "How does it feel to be in the nuthouse rich boy?".

With that Alfred took the soup and smashed it into the Frenchman's face.

Francis screamed. Alfred could have sworn it was not hot until he pulled away seeing Francis's face burnt and melting off.

"AHHHH! Look what you did!" Francis said getting up and looking down at his gown covered in the soup.

"_You can't trust him Alfred. He lies to you."_

Alfred back up to see the rest of his gown being consumed by the soup like acid.

"Alfred what's wrong?" Arthur asked looking completely normal as the table collapsed and the floors started to crack.

"I-I have to go!" Alfred said trying to take off only to be stopped by Arthur's hand gripping his wrist. "H-Hey! Let go Artie!".

"Your not going to go and make a fool of yourself again. I don't know about you but I don't want to be seen as the person encouraging this" Arthur said with a serious face and tone of voice.

"B-But you don't understand! The room is falling! How can you not see it?" Alfred asked in panic as the lights started to flicker on and off.

"If you don't like what you see just close your eyes git" Arthur played along.

Alfred swallowed hard closing his eyes and sat back down in his place. He could still hear the walls falling and the floor below him shaking like a earthquakes but he kept his eyes closed.

I'm not crazy… I'm not crazy… I'm not crazy…

* * *

><p>"<em>Your not going to be able to find out the truth with those doctors. You need to steal the records. They hide them from you because they don't want you to remember. They want you here Alfred. They want you to suffer" Mathew said in the same room of his death along with Alfred across from him. <em>

"_But it's not that easy. I'm not going to be able to do anything without getting caught. No one believe me when I tell them what I see. I know it's real! It has to be. I mean how can it feel so real but not be?" Alfred said depressed. _

"_Your alone and I know. If I was alive I would help you but for now you need to save me. I need you to be a hero and find out what happened. If you don't you will never know the truth." Mathew explained. _

"_I know! I know damnit!" Alfred said gripping his head._

"_Then do as I say." Mathew said handing Alfred the knife from earlier and placing it into his brother's hands. "Do you remember where you hid this?"._

_Alfred felt his head hurt again as he started to recall. The blade that was on the ground was hidden by him inside Mathew's stuffed bear. _

_When Alfred was placed into his room he had little to no items but the bear was still there._

_The flashback had ended with Mathew speaking again. "Use it this time. Hide it when you see the doctor again. He will never notice it if you carried the bear with you. Kill him then and take the files."_

_Alfred nodded. "… Yes…" Mathew smirked at this licking his lips with a sadistic "good" coming from them._

* * *

><p>2 weeks had passed by in a flash. Now both Arthur and Alfred where sitting at the breakfast table where they sat for every meal though it was quite different.<p>

Arthur knew that Alfred was acting weird again. He hasn't been himself for the past 2 weeks which Arthur feared. Now he was holding a bear close to him and not letting it leave his side.

"Alfred is something the matter? N-Not that I care or anything but you have been acitng weirder than usual." Arthur asked.

Alfred didn't respond. In his mind he was reciting just what he was going to do once he saw the doctor.

"_Don't mess this up"_

"Alfred! Alfred I am talking to you git!" Arthur said now shaking Alfred out of his daze.

"WHAT?" Alfred said in frustration. "Shut up already Arthur! Just shut the hell up!".

Arthur pulled back away from Alfred. Alfred looked more psychotic than ever to Arthur and it greatly frightened him. He never exactly was afraid of the youth until this had happened.

With that being said Alfred quickly got up with the bear still in hand and proceeded to go off to his appointment.

Arthur stood shocked as the younger stomped off. Though he wanted to smack the teen he restrained himself and sat back in his seat silently.

The sandy blond ran his fingers through his hair trying to reassure himself. "He'll be fine…"

* * *

><p>The room was covered in tar seeping from the walls. The doctor himself was a donkey dressed in medical clothing. Alfred tried to restrain himself from pointing it out and acted natural. Things like this have been happening a lot to him.<p>

"Ah Alfred you are early? Do you have plans or something my boy?" the doctor said gesturing Alfred to sit down as he looked for Alfred's file. The doctor seemed to be in a bright mood that day. His wife had just given birth to a young girl the day before and couldn't wait to see her this weekend.

"No… not really" Alfred said sitting down with the bear in hand.

"Hm? Then what is the occasion?" the doctor said without looking to the teen.

"_Kill him now Alfred! Do it!"_

Alfred bit down on his lip and felt for the knife in the bear until he found it poking through the side.

Using the sharp edge of the knife he pushed the knife out without the doctor noticing.

"Ahh here it is" the doctor said with Alfred's file in his hands.

With the sight of the file in Alfred's eyes he sliced at the doctor's neck swiftly. The doctor quickly tried to cover up the wound as bugs has pored out of his body s black blood followed it.

The file flew back hitting the side of the wall with the clipped papers falling out of it.

Noticing this Alfred lunged at the older man knocking the two of them over. Alfred began to strangle the man while the doctor's own hands where over his neck. The bugs where being crushed and smashed inside the donkey head. At one point they started to pour out of the sides of his mouth along with the black blood. A sick smell of rotting bugs was given off from his breath making Alfred flinch but he continued nonetheless.

"_Good! Yes your doing a fine job!"_

After a few moments struggling the man had died of strangulation and blood covered Alfred's body and dead insects littered the floor. However the teen did not care about it.

His eyes where instead feasting on the clipped papers that flew out of the clipped folder.

Alfred opened it quickly knowing it had to be done fast and the first thing he noticed was a article about the killing. His house was seen burning from one window in the picture and he had recovered those memories he long wished for with a splitting headache following.

"_It's okay Al. I'm not going to let you or anyone else mistake us ever again." a young Mathew said picking up the knife._

"_S-Stop! Why are you doing this? You killed mom and dad over this? Your crazy! Your insane! Snap out of it Mattie!" Alfred cried. _

"_It's not going to work out that way" Mathew said as he stabbed his twin in the heart. "I will make sure that no one will hurt you Al. I'll be your hero"._

_Alfred winched and cried out in pain falling to the floor. "AHHH! Mathew please!"_

"_I am simply helping" Mathew sliced Alfred's face with the knife countless times as the twin continued to cry out. "Stop! Please it hurts!"_

_Alfred was dead in a matter of seconds. Quickly thinking Mathew reached for the oil lamp and broke it setting Alfred and his parent's corpse on flames. "Don't worry… everything is going to be alright" he said as policemen could be heard outside his home. Someone must have heard the screaming. _

_Taking the knife Mathew cut his long flowing hair and made it match his brother's as policeman stormed into the room. The fire was starting to burn the corpse even more giving off a sent of burning human flesh._

_Mathew sat down in front of the policemen as they carried him out of the house starting to burn._

_Mathew had passed out._

_Later the youth had awaken in a hospital bed with investigators and police around him. _

"_Hey kid. Do you know who you are?" one asked._

_Mathew looked up at the policeman with a blank face. "Alfred F Jones sir… My name is Alfred F Jones"._

"I killed them! I killed them! I killed them! I killed them all! Why? Why did I do that? Why?" Mathew screamed. Other people had heard the noise and found a struggling 'Alfred' on the ground shaking his head and screaming.

"I killed them! It was me! It was me!" Mathew continued before a nurse injected him with a needle making him pass out on the floor. "I… I killed my Alfred… he is dead…".

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not sure what else we can do about him"<em>

Huh? Voices again? Why am I hearing voices?

"_It's the only way"_

Mathew awoke in the same cushioned room he dreamed of before with the same straightjacket and gown on.

"He'll need surgery…" a doctor said to a nurse looking at the restrained teen.

Mathew's eyes widened as the nurse approached him with a needle.

He calmed himself as a single tear rolled down his face and a smile spread across his face. The needle was pushed into his skin making him fall asleep.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon…" Mathew thought to himself hoping somehow that Alfred would hear.

**AN: Anyone else expecting that ending? REVIEW PLEASE! **

**By the way this is used with the mind of 'Alfred' so interpretations are often needed when it comes to what is and what isn't real. The knife for example is only real in one instance and with another fake. If you understand mental disorders you might be able to pick out the memory suppression and the multiple personality disorder in this as well. Lastly I expect anyone to know that for every 100 in a proscription it means 1 full pill. So the use of 200 means that it will be 2 pills.**

** I hope that this didn't come off as too confusing with the jumping around and the need for double takes with some of the explanations and need for interpretations for several occasions.  
><strong>


End file.
